Long Time
by bdjc
Summary: Wally West, the second Flash gets assigned a new partner. Little does he and this partner know about their unfinished business. Will they function or will their history get in the way? Partner revealed in first chapter. Also in Teen Titans Tales on Wattpad. Rated T for cursing and future themes.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been on my mind ever since I saw some fan art. This is also to help with my writer's block. Will be posted on when finished, meaning there will be more than one chapter.**

 **Now on with the story!**

When J'onn told him that there was a new person becoming apart of the JL and also under his wing - meaning this new person had to be trained by him and was basically his partner, he didn't complain. His last partner was Fire, and almost everyone knew how swimmingly they got along. He had hoped that they paired him up with another babe as well.

J'onn said that the new recruit was already waiting in the main training room and the second flash whistled as he chewed on an apple and casually strolled. He was having a pretty good day so far, none of the major annoyances happened in Central and Bart hadn't called him down to Keystone for some help all day.

The doors wooshed aside and he felt the presence of someone in the room. He hadn't looked to the person yet, turning his body away from them to set up the ring so they could spar and so he could see what type of power he was dealing with.

"On the center, and please no shoes. Bats tends to get fussy if the equipment gets dirty." He kept pressing buttons on the motherboard and he heard the person pad softly onto the mat.

The glass walls rose up and he chucked the core of his apple to the trash bin near the doors. All the lights were closed, and he set them to turn on ten seconds after he stepped on the mat.

Phasing through the glass, he stood tall (hoping he was facing his opponent) and waited five more seconds.

Pink hair was the first thing he saw and the whites of his mask widened. A kick to the face was the second thing he saw.

Flsah shook his head and propped his body up on his elbow.

"Wha-?"

Jinx was in a black sports bra with matching black spandex leggings. Her pink hair was tied up in a ponytail, some hair falling down to frame her face. Flash vaguely remembered running his hands through her soft shiny hair.

He shook his head again when she changed her stance.

"Get up and fight me."

Flash stood up and dodged a punch to the face.

"Jinx, stop," he said but she wasn't listening. He saw that glint in her eye that meant all business. That look that she wore when they used to go out for missions, or when she stayed up late at night to solve cases.

She swung another punch and this time he returned the favor. They traded blows and kicks, not using their powers. He still remembered he had to evaluate her fighting style, even if he did know it by heart. He stopped trading punches and kicks with her and that made Jinx mad. She started increasing the intensity due to her anger change. He saw her eyes glow and was afraid that she might punch him with a hex.

"What's the matter, Flash?" She growled and he winced. She didn't punch him with a hex and for that he was glad. He did note, however, that she had more control over her powers and her emotions than before.

"Ugh! Why won't you fight me!" She hit and punched more than she ever did. Flash didn't say a word. He just did his best to keep himself on his feet.

Jinx suddenly put her arms down in a huff and turned appeared as if she was going to discontinue the spar so he put his fists down as well. Flash saw her do a backflip and a roundoff and he was distracted by the thin layer of sheen sweat covering her bare abdomen.

Before he could process, she was on his shoulders, the flat stomach he was gawking at now at his lips as she hit a pressure point on his shoulder.

He fell back on the floor of the mat, Jinx sitting on his chest and looking into the whites of his mask. For once he was glad that someone couldn't see his eyes because her eyes gave all her emotion away.

Angry. Sad. Disappointment.

 _Hurt_.

She was hurting because of seeing him. She was hurting because of what he did to her. She was hurting because of what he didn't do.

Jinx's small hand stayed near his shoulder where she hit his pressure point and her other hand was next to his face. She was panting and slowly her breath steadied itself out.

With his able hand he made a move to hold her wrist near his head. Jinx felt his warm hand touch hers and she recoiled.

She pushed herself of his chest and started to walk away. The glass panels sunk back into the ground and all the lights in the training room turned on.

He propped himself up on his elbows again and stared at her. Jinx had a faraway look in her pink eyes as she glared at him.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She hissed at him.

"What are you talking about?" Flash said in a confused tone.

Jinx rolled her eyes and picked up her phone to scroll through it. "Let's see," she pretended to think for a minute, "blonde or brunette tonight, Flash?"

Wally felt a pang in his heart from her accusation.

"Jinx, you know it was not like that-"

"Then what was it like, Flash?!" Another pang when she didn't call him by his first name. "What else am I supposed to think when you leave one day, not even leaving a fucking note to say you were leaving forever?!"

Tears pricked her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"I told you, she needed me!" His voice volume matched hers now as he stood where he was laid.

"Oh yeah!" She stood from her seat and walked towards him, her face twisted with rage. "What about me?! What about when I needed you?!" Jinx's voice cracked on the last sentence.

He closed his mouth into a tight line as her tears fell.

"You won't even tell me the real reason why you left," her voice was soft now, broken, "you won't even tell me why you left me."

There were a million things that raced through her mind. She felt like her teenage self. Jinx pondered upon the months after his unannounced departure reasons for leaving. Was it something she did? Something she said? Did she do something wrong?

Jinx didn't even have the guts to call Iris and Barry. She was too ashamed of herself to work up the courage to ask.

Flash's mask contorted in sadness.

"Jinx, I-"

The doors opened to reveal Raven and Nightwing.

"Sorry Flash," Raven said not really meaning it, "Jinx is needed."

Jinx wiped under her button nose and walked over to Raven.

Nightwing stuck around after the two women left.

Two punching bags came into view, "Want a go at it?"

Wally happily obliged.

 **Magic Wing**

Raven and Jinx were making it down to their rooms which were right in front of each other.

"I still don't understand why you can't be my trainer. Our powers are similar and not to mention we've functioned properly on a team before, Rae."

Raven sighed and took her hood down as they continued walking.

"You know the reason why Wally is the one training you." Jinx rolled her eyes. "If this partnership is you and Dick's way of trying to help the train wreck that was our relationship then-"

"Then what, Jinx?" Raven stopped abruptly and glared at her best friend. "He knew everything about you. He knows things about you that you would rather die than tell anybody else!"

"And your point is?" Her tone matched Raven's accusatory one.

"My point is," she paused calming herself, "you trusted him with the deepest darkest parts of yourself."

Jinx scowled.

"You know all of those things too, does that mean-"

"No! Jinx you're not listening to me!" Raven glared at Jinx harder. "I only know those things because I accidentally went into your memories, remember?"

Jinx looked to the side defeated. Raven had stumbled upon her previous memories of her identity.

"You didn't tell me those things yourself." Jinx nodded and looked into Raven's eyes suddenly feeling like an ashamed puppy.

"You did tell Wally." Jinx's shoulders shrunk. "You trusted him enough and what I can't seem to see is why you don't trust him now."

Jinx stood up straight and looked Raven dead on.

"Maybe because he doesn't trust me to not judge him about where he had to go."

Raven felt all the emotions coming from Jinx and decided to not push her any further.

The girls were getting closer to their rooms when they heard a man clear his throat. They both looked up to see Jason Todd with his red hood under his shoulder and a bouquet in the other.

Cafeteria

It was hard enough that Gladice was absent and didn't make her famous mashed potatoes, but he had to sit with Nightwing facing Jinx.

Jinx wasn't alone. She was with Jason Todd. Wally rolled his eyes and almost thought she could see it.

"You know she can't see you roll your eyes." Nightwing said through his burger.

Flash let out an angry huff when Jason and Jinx shared a laugh. She had changed from her workout clothes to her new costume. From what he could see, she had taken out the purple spiderweb collar and her back was exposed. Her long sleeves clung to her thin shoulders instead of opening up by her wrists. The skirt to her dress flared out in the slightest with the jagged hemming. She had ditched the striped stockings but in their place were thigh high boots that led up to her creamy looking-

"Dude!" Nightwing harshly punch Flash on his bicep. Flash scowled at his best friend who interrupted his chain of thought.

"You've been staring at her for the past minute, it's getting creepy."

Flash rolled his eyes and said, "She can't tell, but I'm starting to worry that you can read my expressions through my mask. You sure you don't have any secret powers?"

Nightwing made a face at his friend and grabbed his head and putting it under his armpit to give him a noogie. Flash let out a laugh and that attracted the attention of a certain pinkette in front of them.

"By the way, Jase," Jinx messed around with her veggies, "why are you here anyways? And what's with the flowers?"

Jason took his fork and pointed at Jinx in front of him. "I'm here to help you."

"Help me?" Jinx looked surprised. "Help me with what?"

Jason rolled his blue eyes.

"Dick called me up one day and told me a certain girl needed some help with her love life."

Jinx deadpanned. Was everyone in on this? Was this all a joke? Where are the hidden cameras?

"Is that the reason why I'm here in the first place?"

Jason rolled his eyes again.

"I'm here to push him to his limit!" Jason said with excitement.

"Still have no idea what you're talking about."

Jason huffed and he thought a vein popped out of his forehead.

"He used to always get jealous of our relationship before, remember?"

Jinx started to get somewhat suspicious. "Yeeah. . . ?"

"So we have to, um, you know," now he started to get awkward. Jinx smirked. "I get it Jase."

Jason smiled cheekily at her, closing his eyes, making him look like he was a child.

His eyes popped open when he felt her soft lips on his cheek.

Flash's whites of his mask popped open and Nightwing smirked smugly.

The game was beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have no idea where this story is going, but just keep reading if you want. Not my best work, but hopefully you guys think it's alright.**

 **Justice League Watchtower, Main Training Room**

It was the day after having found out that Jinx was his partner for however long. For their exercise today, he had to evaluate her powers and endurance during an assault course. He knew that she killed it at assault courses, courtesy of her HIVE upbringing.

Upon entering the gym, she stood in front of the door and saw Batman and Superman sparring in the contained glass arena she and Wally were in yesterday. They were going all out, batarangs, heat vision, bombs. She felt a surge of pride and fear. She was proud to be on the same side as those two and fearful what might've become of her if she stayed with villainy.

No, Wally made sure she wouldn't be able to stay with the criminal act. She thought and looked over to him. He stayed the same height he was when they dated, six foot one. Although he lost the lanky teen boy body, it was replaced with a lean athletic physique. He always had broad shoulders and it made her feel the same way she did all those years ago.

She was 25 already, dammit! And he was 23, but their relationship still cast a shadow over her thoughts every time her mind wandered to him.

Not that she would ever admit it, but she did think about him often and what they had. What they could've had, could've been.

Jinx shook her pink head of those thoughts and decided to ask what they were doing today.

"Assault courses." He said, pressing buttons on the dashboards.

"Why are you making me do all of these things?" Jinx blurted out. "You already know my powers, my strengths, and my limitations."

Flash didn't say anything and continued to set it up.

"Honestly, Flash, this is just a waste of time-"

"Why, have better places to be?" He snarked.

Jinx had blanked for a second. Nostalgia from their old fights in their teen years came into her memories.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She knew she wasn't supposed to egg him on but she had to. She _wanted_ to.

Flash stopped pressing button and turned around sharply.

"How's Jason, by the way?" His nostrils flared in the slightest and she knew his blue eyes grew darker under his mask.

Jinx calmed herself down and crossed her arms pouting.

"That doesn't concern you."

Flash muttered an _'uhuh'_ and turned back to programming the courses.

Batman and Superman had finished their spar and were conversing on their way out. Now they were alone.

Jinx rubbed her shoulders and sighed. This is not what she was looking forward to when she agreed to be apart of the Justice League. Raven and Nightwing had brought up the idea when she told them that she would finish training the new Titans with Kori and wanted a gig somewhere else. By gig she meant city with no claimed hero, but they said that being with the league would allow her to be apart of a team again.

Plus they told her she could travel to other parts of the galaxy on missions.

They did tell her that they would need to evaluate her powers and such but they excluded the fact that Wally would be the one to be her partner.

Jinx had annoyed Nightwing into getting some information about some of Wally's previous partnerships. Apparently, he was partnered up with a bombshell from Brazil named Fire. She had yet to learn more and before she could stop herself she felt words come out her mouth.

"How's Fire, then?"

Jinx saw Flash's jaw set.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jinx felt her anger boil inside of her.

"The first one is already set. Start when you're ready." He dismissed her coldly and she rolled her eyes turning her attention away. At least she had something to let her anger out on.

While Jinx was doing the courses, Wally remembered the first time her relationship with Jason became a problem.

 _"It's good to see you, Jase."_

 _Jase?_

 _"It's good to see you again too Pinky."_

 _Pinky? What?_

 _Kid Flash and Jinx made a visit to the Wayne Manor for some information regarding a case for a new villain in Keystone._

 _Bats and Tim were out on patrol so that meant Jason and Alfred were the two left behind. Alfred had taken them down to meet Jason there and he expected Jinx to seem amazed. Because heck, even after all the times he went, he still felt like Flash's new apprentice. The Batcave still stayed the same cool place Wally remembered as a kid. There were old costumes hung up, a memoir with all the villain artifacts, the huge Batcomputer!_

 _And that brings them to Jinx and Jason hugging. Wally noted that he and Jason were the same height size, the kid was growing._

 _The two were still hugging and Wally cleared his throat._

 _"You two know each other?"_

 _Jinx blushed mad and Jason smirked. She moved back to her place next to Kid._

 _"Uh, yeah, I- uh, guess you could say that."_

 _Jason playfully rolled his eyes. "She took me in one day when I was playing Red-X and nursed me back to health."_

 _Kid furrowed his brows, "And?"_

 _"And we dated for a while." The tension in the room finally built up into a thick wall. Jinx was looking between her current boyfriend and her ex. Both had really bad tempers, Wally being a redhead, and Jason being Jason._

 _Jason was smirking in the slightest and Kid was glaring at the younger teen._

 _"Okay. . ." Jinx walked in between them to get to the computer. Kid followed after her, still slightly glaring at Jason, and he putting both his hands up as a show of surrender._

 _Jinx had already taken a seat and clicked on Jason's account. After finding all his children going through his account, Bruce decided to make them their own._

 _"Same password, right?" Jinx asked and began typing. Jason hummed in approval and draped his shoulder over the top of the chair. Kid glared at him but turned his attention back to the screen._

 _Once they gathered the evidence they needed, Batman and the third Robin came back from their patrol. Kid decided to catch up with them._

 _Jinx and Jason sat on a ledge, him swinging his legs back and forth._

 _"You know, you shouldn't have done that."_

 _Jason lazily cocked his head to look at her. "Done what?" Jinx huffed._

 _"You shouldn't have made Wally jealous. You know how he gets when he's angry."_

 _Jason nodded and peered at the happy speedster speeding around an annoyed Batman._

 _"Well, he is a redhead. And I do know how he gets when he's jealous, he came over almost everyday when we were kids."_

 _"So, why'd you do it?"_

 _Jason let the question wander in the air around them for a minute before answering._

 _"I'm not one for gossip around the Titan grapevine, but I do know that Wall's a big flirt. I just wanted to give him a little taste on how it felt from the other side."_

 _Jinx laughed and put her hand on his shoulder. Jason was a really good guy. All the while, Kid glanced in their direction and felt something inside him, he never felt before._

"Hello?!"

Flash snapped back into reality. Jinx was in front of him now, her body covered in sweat.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past minute!" She exasperated between breaths. "What were you thinking about?"

Flash didn't answer and just stared at her. He missed her so much. Jinx formed a scowl on her face and he thought she was still beautiful.

She turned away from him muttering about how weird he was.

"You know," Jinx felt him walk slowly behind her, "I really miss you Jinx."

She could feel his presence and his steady breathing. She closed her eyes to keep her emotions in check, hopefully her resolve would not fade away.

"I mean, I don't really remember what happened between us. Everything just hurt after you left."

Jinx turned around and looked him straight in the eye.

"You don't remember?" Wally could sense her rage on the edge of boiling. "I do. It was horrible for me Wally."

It was the first time since seeing her again did she call him by his first name. Had it not be the situation they were in, he would've broke down in front of her.

"You left me first. You left for a long time and when you came back," Jinx looked down and tried not to meet his eyes. "You wouldn't even tell me why."

Flash nodded his head, "You don't-wouldn't understand, Jinx,"

"Then why don't you help me understand?" She exasperated. Goosebumps ran up her bare arms despite the sweat on her.

"The worst part was not you leaving, the worst part was you not trusting me. You didn't trust me not to judge you for where you had to go."

Flash inhaled sharply through his nose. Throughout their whole falling out, he never thought about what she said. He told her to trust him, but when it came down to it, he couldn't do it himself. He preached on and on about her trust issues when he had a boatload of his own.

Flash felt something drop from his chest when she peered up at him with wet eyes.

"I trusted you with everything about me Wally, and I loved you enough to not judge you, to understand why you did what you did."

Flash visibly felt a chill go through him at her confession. The confession he was hoping to never hear.

 _I loved you._

 ** _Loved._**

She now longer loved him. He would've been fortunate if she even considered him a friend now.

Flash had taken off his mask now, his full head of red hair spilling out at odd angles.

"Jinx," he took her hands in his big ones and she looked up at him. "I'm telling you honestly, that since you left me, I've been the loneliest I've ever been in my whole life."

He tried to chuckle at that statement.

"I mean, all of our mutual friends didn't talk to me as much. When I tried to date, it was absolutely terrible." He rubbed the outside of her thumb. "So, I guess what I'm trying to say is," Wally sighed trying to formulate his next words.

"Is there any way for you to trust me again?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: So some of you are already guessing about who "she" or "her" is. Well, this is sorta like my other story, Stroke of Good Luck on Wattpad and Flash Family here as well. Basically, Jinx has a secret identity and that's Linda Park. It's not a big deal in this story, but it's just a little detail I liked to say. For appearance wise, Wally has the same hair and same eyes that he does from the TT series, not the weird look he has on JL.**_

 ** _This is supposed to be angsty type, but it's my first time really writing that's centered on angst so sorry about it. BUT DID YOU GUYS WATCH SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING ? It was freaking awesome! Peter Parker reminds me a little of Wally and not just because of the spandex. Michelle (Zendaya's characters) reminds me of Jinx too and I'm wishing their ship becomes canon._**

 _ **Also to answer, nomnomthegreat 's question, this is sort of loosely based on that story you're talking about. I was so upset that the author didn't continue so I decided to write about it, but their meeting happening years YEARS later. Anyways, please review!**_

 **Wally West's Apartment, Keystone City**

Wally laid on his bed. His arms were widespread across the large bed. All his lights were off and the bedsheets were kicked away from him. Although he had all the characteristics of a person in a deep sleep, he was everything but. Wally had been awake for hours after retiring from patrol and he had so much on his mind. His conversation with Jinx,

 _Is there any way for you to trust me again?_

Jason and Dick had come into the room shortly, interrupting their conversation. Wally noted that Jason didn't seem angry that he and Jinx were so close in proximity. Jason was almost as hotheaded as himself and he knew that for a fact. If anything it was almost as if Jason seemed happy at catching them in that situation.

If anything, he could be bold enough to say that he was on his way to earning his trust with Jinx. He sighed out loud mixed with relief and uncertainty. What he said to Jinx about his life being dull and out of place was the exact truth.

He tried, believe him, he tried flirting with girls. He tried dating! He even considered the fact that Jinx cursed him or something. That thought only crossed his mind though, when he was waist deep drunk in vodka and at his favorite seedy bar.

Yes, ladies and gents, the once golden boy, Kid Flash spent his Saturday nights at the local Keystone bar. Jinx died of laughter from his face expression when he first tried a shot of whiskey.

Wally had a goofy smile on his face when he thought of her laughter. After he came across the fact that he wouldn't hear it anymore a pain started in his belly and went through his chest. He rubbed his arms from the goosebumps.

He knew that it wasn't from the cold, he was never cold. Jinx was though. She liked to call him her human heater and she would cling to him at night-

Wally violently shook his head.

He had to stop thinking about old memories! He needed to start thinking up ways of letting her trust him again.

Wally grinned. A plan finally formulating in his head.

 **Justice League Main Training Room**

Jinx was already warmed up and waiting for Flash to show up. Jinx sighed as she hit the punching bag harder for good measure. Even through he has all the attributes of a successful man, but can't be on time for his life.

She had a lot of time to think about their conversation last week. Jinx didn't have a clue on what he could do to let her trust him again.

Maybe that's why he was late. Maybe he was going to get her those red roses she never told him she loved.

Jinx shook her head. That was just wishful thinking. Knowing him and his playboy ways, he'd already have two fangirls on both his arms.

To this day, Jinx wondered why he even found her interesting. She was rude and snarky and a good two years older than him. When he met her she was what she concluded as her sort of emo, goth phase. She thinks sort of because at least she wasn't emo Raven goth.

No, Jinx shook her head for the umpteenth time. Wally only liked her because she was a challenge. She heard from Beast Boy, that next to Raven, she was one of the most unattainable Titan girls. And that any guy that could get with either one of them would have been considered a god amongst mortals.

Jinx rolled her eyes.

She had taken a seat on the bench and peered up at the clock.

Her mind had taken her to after her relationship with Kid Flash. Using her investigative skills from the HIVE, she had gone back to school and successfully became a journalist. Her work was more focused on exposing the HIVE without revealing her identity. Yes, contrary to popular belief, she had a secret identity that she kept before she came from the HIVE. Young Jinx knew that giving out her name willy-nilly wouldn't fly by.

People praised her works in exposing how the government had failed to crack down on all the missing child cases. They also praised her for her writing style. She tried her best to not reveal her heavily opinionated works (her being on one side of the fence) so they wouldn't suspect who she was.

With that journalist job, she had gotten married. it was only for two weeks though. It was a stupid drunk mistake they both made when they were in Las Vegas.

Her job in the field also caused her to move around. She saw Wally-Flash three or four times before and he blatantly flirted with her. He probably forgot about her secret identity. it stung. A lot.

Every single time she had the thought of magicking away her human identity to say, "Hey Flash, you remember me? The girl who's heart and trust you smashed when we were teens?"

After the fourth or so time, she was drunk and crying when she called Raven. Jinx obviously doesn't remember what she said to her but Raven filled her in the blanks.

Raven said that Jinx (Linda, her civvie self) was breaking down. She was just sobbing, going on about how he forgot about her. That she didn't even matter to him at all.

Raven asked if she had introduced herself properly.

Jinx looked away ashamed a no.

Raven also asked if she had even shown him before what her civilian identity looked like.

Jinx also mumbled another no.

Now in her adult self, she realized what an idiot she had been. She was all self righteous, emphasizing on how he didn't trust her at all. Jinx forgot about how he had to annoy her to no end about knowing her civilian.

And after he came back she went on and on about how he lied to her. That he didn't even really trust her at all. In her mind, she trusted him with everything. Except for the small little fact that he'd never seen her true civilian identity.

She felt like such an idiot.

Raven came in through the moving doors that broke Jinx out of her thoughts.

"Staring off into space again?"

Jinx playfully turned to her best friend and rolled her eyes.

"Do you know where Flash is? Our training started a while back already."

Only then did Jinx notice Raven was holding something in her arms, out to her.

"For me? Aw, Rae, you shouldn't have."

Raven smiled and Jinx took it. There was a little folded card on it and Jinx opened it.

On the card was (to Jinx) instantly recognizable scrawl that read,

 _First place._

In place of a signature was a red lightning bolt.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry I've been inactive! Not sure if people will like this ending, but I needed to get this finished.**

Jinx was starting to regret her decision of coming back to Jump. Those two words on the little card had been a big enough clue of where he wanted her to go to meet him.

She shivered from the cold in the slightest as she walked among the busy main street. The little shops and boutiques filling themselves with holiday gifts for the upcoming season. She had her pink hair down and that was another decision she was regretting.

Ever since she decided to use her civilian identity again, unless she was on superhero business she went out as Linda Park. She hadn't gone out as Jinx without her costume in years, close to two decades.

Jinx saw her destination nearing and she shivered, not from the cold this time. The first place they met wasn't romantic at all to most people.

She was robbing the place for a pretty sparkly good luck necklace she wanted and he was stopping (not really) from doing so. He told her to trust him after a good five minutes of them talking and she whacked him with it in the head along with a caution wet sign.

The sun had gone to sleep now and the full moon sent waves of nostalgia through Jinx. A red rose and a whoosh of displaced air on the roof behind her.

Jinx walked up the steps of the museum and wasn't surprised when the door was unlocked.

She let herself in.

 **Inside the Museum**

Wally was starting to fidget a lot. Scratch that, he'd been fidgeting ever since he got here. His Kid Flash suit was stretched a little due to his height. Hard to believe that when he, 15, Jinx 16 going on 17,was only a couple inches taller than her at the time.

Now, when they were standing next to each other, he had to look down to talk to her.

His breathing evened out and that's when he knew she was there. He had thanked his lucky stars that the Egyptian exhibit was there because the same good luck amulet Jinx tried to steal was there.

She walked towards it, remembering the same place it was last time.

"Need a little luck?"

Be smooth, Wally tried to tell himself. He could feel his anxiety eating at him.

Jinx smiled and something in her chest blossomed.

"It's only a myth, who are you?"

Jinx turned around and saw him leaning against the pillar like he was the first time. His arms were crossed together, nonchalantly despite his thrumming heart.

"I'm the first Kid Flash, the second Flash, and Wallace Rudolph West. All three who despite their stupid mistakes, miss you Jinx."

Jinx smiled and pushed her hands in her pockets closer to each other.

"And if you would," he took a couple steps closer, "You could trust me." Wally's hand was outstretched in front of her. It felt so right she wanted to cry.

She didn't though, Jinx put her hand out near his and let it hover.

"On second thought," this was the part where her hand would glow pink and throw him across the room, but this was their second chance.

"In order for us to do this right, we both have to trust each other." He looked confused, but she put her reassuring hand in his.

"I'm Jinx, top student of the former HIVE Academy, Ex-leader of the HIVE Five, member of the Titans, and now Justice League, but," her throat went dry, "I'm, I'm also Linda Jinx Park."

Wally's eyes widened as she transformed her pink hair to dark, ebony. Her pink cat eyes to light brown, her pale skin to fair.

Linda looked straight at him to see what his reaction would be. She didn't have time because his lips were on hers. Linda put her hands on his jaw, and Wally wrapped his arms around her waist. One kiss. Two kisses. Several more. They weren't searing, wet lip kisses, they were longing, innocent kisses.

He slowly pulled away, resting his forehead on hers.

"You know what this means, right?"

Linda looked into his clear blue eyes.

"Sweep me off my feet, Red."

He did. And he never let her get away again.


End file.
